In Love
by Alina 122
Summary: "I think you have done enough of saving the world.." Short drabble. Hinny fluff!


He looked peaceful now when he was sleeping. Despite the grim and dirt covering his body with dried blood and tattered clothes, he still looked content. Ginny closed her eyes for a moment just relishing the fact the he was alive. Alive, breathing and sleeping in the Gryffindor dormitory. Placing her hand on top of his she gazed at his face.

"Sometimes I wonder why I love you, Harry Potter." She whispered.

"You did it Harry, you killed him." She mummered, sighing in exhaustion and grief and maybe somewhere in relief.

"I think you had done enough of saving the world. I'm still angry at you Potter, for running away like that off to Merlin knows where. Don't you ever scare me like that, Harry. What were you thinking? Going off in the forbidden forest to sacrifice yourself." Her voice wavered a little bit and struggled to keep the tears at bay. Her hands reached to gently stroke his knotted hair and he snuggled deeply in her touch. It was nice to see him sleep without him having a nightmare.

"I want to tell you so much, Harry…..so much. I don't know where to start. The war is over I know, but it feels like I'm living in a nightmare. So many people died. Colin's dead. I saw him lying there in the rubble with his camera. Lupin and Tonks are dead too. They had a child Harry! A-and Fred ….Fred is dead." She let tears slip down after each name she spoke letting her agony show. It felt as if the war wasn't over, in fact it had just started. Still filled with grief and pain of the loses. Still having to battle with the inner demons and endure the emptiness, trying to find your happiness that the war took away.

"I was naïve to think that it would all be over after Voldemort will die." She shuddered at his name being spoken but continued. "The war wasn't about winning or losing. People died. Fred was laughing when he passed away. He was there laughing at something Percy said and then...it was all so sudden, he died just like that. George was completely in shock. You should have seen his face…. I don't want to die, Harry but I don't want to live either. Not like this anyway.

"Then Voldemort commanded his forces to retreat and I didn't see you in the great hall or anywhere else and I panicked. I don't know what happened, Harry. I don't know how you are still alive, but I do know that you took the killing curse. And then you casted that damn Protego restricting us to even go near you. I was so afraid, Harry. I was afraid of losing you. But you are now alive and breathing and I'm happy to see you.

I love your Harry Potter, I love all your flaws, mistakes and imperfections, I just love you," She felt a sudden movement from the person she was holding her hands with and with a startled gasp she withdrew her hand as she saw those emerald eyes staring at him. Blinking owlishly.

"You're awake." She said and a part of her dreaded that he had heard everything what she had said. "How much did you heard?" She asked.

"Since you started wondering why you love me." He grinned struggling to get up.

"All of it then," she huffed offering her hand and helping him to sit up.

"You mean all that you said?" he inquired cautiously, somehow his voice now looked heavier than usual and tired.

"Yeah…all of it," she admitted blushing as he moved forward, close to her, "I'm sorry to wake you up." She apologized her breath catching in her throat as she felt his breath mixing with hers.

"There is nothing to apologies for." He assured her and without waiting for a response his lips were on hers and he was kissing like there was no tomorrow. He still made her feel giddy and excited and loved. It was a kind of kiss that made her realize just how much she wanted this. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing against his lips with content. He smelled of fire and burns and war, and somewhere amidst those he still had that lingering smell of mint that she remembered. He smelt of Harry. Her Harry. The kiss was broken and she rested her nose her his, panting slightly but still wanting more.

"I love you but I'm still angry at you." She finally whispered smiling as he grinned n return too.

"I love you too, Gin." He replied wiping away a single tar that liked from her eyes and leaning down to kiss her again. This one was slow burning with passion and at that moment without a care in the world she was just in love.


End file.
